Chariot Dude and THELEGENDGIANTDAD's fanon
(WIP)(This is very unfinished, mostly just me writing down ideas. Will fix later.) This fanon is centered around Dr. James Hoffman, a brilliant physicist, trapped in the confines of his own mind. Story Dr. James Hoffman, once a world renowned physicist, now lies on his deathbed at the age of 93, due to a strange disease where, while awake, his mental state is akin to an infant. However, unbeknownst to the doctors, when he sleeps, his mind reverts to a spry young 25 year old Hoffman, only subconsciously knowing what events transpired in the following 68 years. In his mind, he must live in his older self's personal hell, not knowing why the things occurring in his dream make him as uncomfortable and disgusted as he is. Locations The "Whiteroom" The Whiteroom is a cleanroom where the real, 93 year old Hoffman resides. It is here that his eyes wander, not remembering anything of his dreams (However, he remembers the events that occur in the whiteroom in his dreams.). In the Whiteroom, experienced doctors work on Hoffman, supervised by an aging old man in a sleek black suit and sunglasses. Buraza Town Buraza town is a foggy world loosely representing Japan. It is here that Hoffman is faced by many of his personal fears, traumas, etc. of his elder counterpart. The inhabitants of Buraza Town are generally peaceful, or at least non-violent. Shisuta Town Shisuta town is a foggy, rusty world covered in chains and bloodstains. It is here where Hoffman must fight to survive against his own mind. Shisuta town is located across a lake from Buraza town. Main Characters Dr. James Hoffman James Hoffman was born to a poor family in the slums of NY. At 4 his mother killed herself, leaving him with his alcoholic father. His father beat and molested him for years, wherein he escaped into his studies in school. James at the age of 19, he became world renowned for his work in physics, and escaped his old life. With a bright future ahead of him, he planned out raising 2 sons and a daughter and raising them much better than his family raised him, and made it his life goal to see these yet-existing children succeed in life. At this time, James could be described as quiet, yet kindhearted and optimistic. At the age of 21, he married Lisa, and 7 years later had their first son, Samuel. After the birth, Lisa became extremely distant, emotionally and sexually to James, causing him to cheat on her and eventually become a distant alcoholic. At 37, due to a failed payment, James's mistress began arguing with him in front of his son. James proceeded to beat his mistress, scarring his son. His son, escaping into anime as he did into his studies, became a strange, almost alien child, causing James to despise him and the culture that destroyed his dreams of a perfect son. 3 years later, James raped his wife, later causing Steven to be born. James, at 50, came home to his wife and eldest son's corpses.(WIPWIPWIP) However, by the age of 61, he became a laughingstock due to his actions while under the influence of a multitude of drugs. Putting down the pursuit of knowledge, James abandoned his family and opened his own convenience store a small peaceful town. In his later days, he became hostile towards those of Japanese descent.(WIPWIPWIP) Lisa Rodriguez-Hoffman Lisa is James's late wife, who died of a self-inflicted gunshot (After killing her son, Samuel) after years of James cheating on her. Before she died James grew to despise her, due to her being sexually distant- however, after the death he became obsessed with her. She died when he was 50. Samuel Hoffman Samuel Hoffman was James's first child, born when James was 28. His son became mentally disturbed at the age of 9 after watching James beat his mistress. This led Samuel to escape into the world of anime and Japanese culture. He eventually introduced Steven Hoffman to anime and Japanese culture when Steven was 4. Samuel Hoffman eventually died when his mother, finally broken due to years of her husband cheating on her and abusing her, murdered him. Steven Hoffman Steven Hoffman was James's second child. Category:User's Fanons Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:WIP